In recent years, global concerns regarding insufficient potable water sources have grown to epidemic proportions. The most viable sources of fresh water include water provided by lakes, rivers, and artesian wells. Unfortunately, these water sources are not sustainable and continue to decline both in capacity and purity at alarming rates. As each year passes, the problem worsens due to factors such as climate changes, environmental pollution, and population growth. In a growing number of regions in the world there is inadequate water for industry, agriculture and/or drinking.
Some methods for the production of fresh water include the extraction of fresh water from salt water through desalinization processes such as electro dialysis, or reverse osmosis. Unfortunately, many of these processes produce considerable pollutants and are costly and impractical for application where power is not readily available. In addition, there is the need for water transport systems to transport the water to inland locations, which poses a lack of economic feasibility.
Overall, approximately five hundred and seventy-seven thousand km.sup.3 of water evaporates into the atmosphere from water bodies and the Earth's surface each year with the greatest percentage of water in atmospheric air remaining close to the Earth's surface. Unfortunately, this major renewable source of water is hardly being utilized.
Current technology is highly dependant on electricity or fossil fuels to power devices that attempt to create water from condensing atmospheric air through means that utilize fans, pumps, and refrigeration units. These technologies are not suitable for much of the world's population where artificial power sources are not readily available.
One prior art attempt at a means to draw water from air without the need for an applied power source is a project in Chile that uses large nets to capture water from fog. Unfortunately, this process can only be used in select areas where the presence of fog is frequent and predictable.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved atmospheric water collection device, which overcomes disadvantages of the prior art.